Quedate lejos (one-short)
by Natulinda1999
Summary: " Las personas cambian, según con quienes se encuentran" (cambio de genero)


Hola! Lo único que tengo que decir es que lo único que me pertenece es la historia, los personajes que se van nombrar a continuación, no.

Pueden escuchar la canción de quédate lejos de Ha-ash ft Maluma watch?v=ldfEUjNJZes

Como lo conocí? Si quieren le cuento la historia, aunque algunas partes son triste otras felices como cualquier historia, que tienen un principio y un final, algunos felices, alegres y otros triste, y muy, muy malos, pero al final esos principios o finales pasan por algo o por alguien, esas tristezas, alegrías, charlas, corridas, engaños, cariño, siempre es por algo, siempre, y esta es mi historia, nuestra historia, cada uno cuenta su historia como mas le guste, le convenga, o pasando por alto los malos ratos o otros solo lo cuentan para saber que a pesar de que cayeron uno o diez veces, se levantaron mas fuerte después de cada caída, yo Hally Habadejo Haddock III aprendí eso a la fuerza como todos. Aprendí que existe un porque, una para que y un como. Que nosotros somos los dueños de nuestra vida, somos responsables de nuestras acciones, nadie mas que nosotros, los que culpan a otros por sus malas acciones son cobardes porque tuvieron la valentía de tirar la piedra para después esconder la mano. O otros no son como quieren ser solo por la influencia de los demás, no son libres por miedo al que dirá o pensaran los demás, pero les doy un consejo si quieren ser felices y rodensen de personas que los quieran de verdad, no sigan a la manada y naden contra la corriente, se que es difícil pero es de la única forma que se alcanza la felicidad, en la vida nadie te regala nada, tu te tienes que ganar todo, es complicada pero el gusto que te queda después de haber logrado algo por vos mismo es gratificantes, sean felices, luchen y no se cansen de buscar su felicidad y a ese compañero de vida, que no tiene porque ser un novio o novia, puede ser un amigo/a, un tío/a, un hermano/a, un padre o una madre, un animal, cualquier persona o animal, que los haga felices. Yo encontré ese compañero de vida, es mi gato chimuelo, el fue el mi primer amigo, yo daría mi vida por el, y yo estoy seguro que el se convertiría en un león por mi, pero en la adolescencia encontré otro compañero que espero que dios no me lo saque nunca, porque sino mi mundo se derrumbaría, mi historia con el empieza así...

\- Dame mi mochila!- esa era yo, pidiendo a gritos mi mochila unos papeles de ella ya se habían salido, pero el chico que tenia mi mochila no me la quería dar, no puedo crecer, no me dejan ni siquiera que camina 2 metros adentros de la escuela, y ya me tienen que molestar, ni pude dejar mi bici! Le quise arrebatar mi mochila al chico que la tenia, pero el me empujo, no me caí solo retrocedí un par de paso

\- la quieres? ven por ella- me dijo, mientras la levantaba. Y de repente apareció alguien que agarro la muñeca del chico quien tenia algo que no le pertenencia, el bajo mi mochila y miro a quien había agarrado, y se la quito, no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa, pero tan rápido como se formo desapareció porque en vez de dármela, dio vuelta mi mochila haciendo, que obviamente las cosas se cayeran, va lo que quedaba en la mochila, y después me la tiro, sonrió y me pego un cartel que decía ''tercera advertencia'', le sonrió a sus amigos y se fueron, pero antes que se valla yo arrugue el papel y se lo tire, el me vio y siguió caminando

Bueno después de ese espectáculo, las clases siguieron normalmente, al sonar el timbre de salida agarre mi celular me puse mis auriculares, y salí del salón al lugar que había dejado mi bici, en el camino me cruce con el mismo chico que pensé que me iba ayudar e hizo todo lo contrario y sus amigos, venían riendo de no se que cosa, los mire por unos segundo el rubio de ojos azules también me vio al igual que sus amigos, esperen! No les conté como se llamaba el, el nombre de sus amigos no tiene relevancia para la historia pero el de el si, el se llama Ash Hofferon, el líder de ''tercera advertencia'' que nombre mas ridículo no ?. Bueno sigamos después del intercambio de mirada, y soltar un bufido de molestia, mi vista volvió a mi celular, en la aplicación que estaba ''Facebook'' y creo que realmente fue la peor idea que tuve, ahí al principio había un vídeo que habían subido el grupito de idiotas, y lo peor era que en ese vídeo estaba yo! Cuando Ash me pego ese papel, volví a soltar un bufido un día lo voy a matar lo juro, saque la vista de mi celular, otro error en la pared había como 10 fotos mías, cinco arriba y las otras abajo, con el triangulo amarillo que decía 3er advertencia, con todo el odio del mundo, empece hacer las fotografías un boyo, después de tirarlas al piso, me di cuenta que no traiga la campera así que fui a buscarla, otra mala idea que tuve ese día...

Cuando andaba por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillo, un tipo me choco con el hombro, yo me gire para verlo y el solo soltó una risa y siguió el camino, yo di unos pasos de espalda y al momento de girar, una pendeja me puso la traba, y adivinen con quien choque?

Si ustedes dijeron Hofferson están en los cierto, mis manos quedaron en su pecho, el bajo la mirada y yo la subí, en ese momento su mirada no me derritió estaba muy enojada con el, que lo único que hice fue empujarlo y salir corriendo de ahí. Me dirigí esta vez si, a buscar mi bici para irme a mi casa, para que acabara este infierno, aunque mañana seguro que se repite pero hoy era jueves, eso significa que mañana es viernes y tengo un fin de semana sin todos estos idiotas.

La verdad es que estaba equivocada, muuuy equivocada porque mi infierno no termino ahí, ya que cuando llegue a donde había dejado mi bici, la encontré sin las ruedas, como mierda voy a llegar a mi casa en bicicleta si esta no tiene sus ruedas, con todo el odio del mundo la agarre, y llegue a donde se supone estaría el grupito con su líder Ash, y había aceptado estaban sentados en un banco, y Hofferson tenia su brazo apoyado en una rueda que seguro era la de mi hermosa bici, agarre con fuerza lo que quedaba de mi bici, y se las tire enfrente, y al rubio, le tire en la cara el papel que habían dejado en la bici, que como ustedes ya sabrán era el de 3er advertencia, y me fui furiosa de ahí.  
Escuche que sus amigos me decían ''Que te pasa'' y sentí que quería venir por mi, pero Ash los detuvo, una de diez, no esta nada mal...

Que se note mi sarcasmo

Bueno después de eso dije "piernas y pies para que los quiero" y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, rezando para que mañana sea un mejor día, y espero esta vez aceptar...

Nuevo día, me levante eh hice lo de siempre, me cambie, desayune y me cepille los dientes y salí caminado, ya que mi bici, va lo que quedaba de ella, estaba en la escuela.  
.

.

.

Bueno por ahora todo esta pasando normal fui a clases nadie me molesto y ahora estoy en el descanso, en el comedor comiendo una hamburguesa, lo que me esta poniendo alerta es que esta mañana no me tope con el grupito de idiota y nadie me molesto, no es normal que haya pasado, aunque debe ser lo correcto, no?

Y hablando de roma, apareció Hofferson, al llegar movió la silla que estaba al lado mio y echo a todos los que estaban en el comedor (aunque no eran muchos) y todos como un montón de gallina salieron corriendo, el se sentó al lado mio, me sonrió, y yo solo lo vi con una cara de odio, en verdad lo odia o eso creía, me cruce de brazos lo apoye en la mesa, y desvié mi mirada al frente, el solo apoyo un brazo en la mesa, y en esta apoyo su cabeza, y solo me mira con esa sonrisa de idiota, yo solo lo ignore y me dispuse a seguir comiendo, pero mi hamburguesa necesitaba mayonesa, y para mi mala suerte, estaba en la punta de la mesa, y al lado mio esta quien ustedes ya saben, pero dije ''a la mierda'' y estire un brazo para alcanzarla pero no llegaba, maldito brazo corto, entonces el estúpido me sonrió y agarro la mayonesa, yo solo lo mire con una cara de enserio, el me volví a sonreír, maldita sonrisa, y me puse mayonesa en el sándwich, y empece a comerlo, mientras lo hacia sentía su mirada en mi, una de esas que me dirige cuando estamos solos, con cariño, con amor y con ternura, el es bueno conmigo cuando no esta su grupito. Mientras yo degustaba mi sándwich, no sentí que llegaron los amigos de Ash, hasta que dijeron...

\- y entonces que hace...la niña nerd- ese es mi apodo, lindo,no? Amo ser sarcástica

Ash se paro bruscamente de su silla miro hacia todo lados agarro la mayonesa y me la tiro toda en la hamburguesa para después revolear el plato, mientras uno de sus amigos hacia lo mismo con mi vaso, que gracias a los dioses estaba cerrado, me dio una palmada en la espada y salio atrás de su amigos, lo mire enojado y/o decepcionada cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, el solo paro en un escalón me miro y siguió subiendo...De verdad que lo amo/odio

.

.

Ese fue el único encuentro que tuve con ''3er advertencia'' al terminar mi día en la escuela, salí con mi mochila colgada en los hombros, agarre con mis manos la tira de esta y camine a la salida con la mirada baja y triste, porque me pasaba esto a mi, porque yo, porque justo yo, porque me tratan mal si yo nunca les hice nada malo, me saco de mis pensamientos unas ruedas y unas zapatillas blancas que se pararon enfrente de mi, levante la vista y me encontré con el

\- la arreglaste- una sonrisa se me escapo de los labios, pero tan rápido llego se esfumo, agarre mi bici me subí y ni pude darle una vuelta completa al pedal cuando Ash agarro la parte de atrás, esa que esta para llevar a alguien, me sonrió y se subió dándome la espalda y yo empece a pedalear.

Dimos un par de vueltas y sentía como el sonría, y yo también lo hacia hasta que el se bajo de golpe, yo frene lo vi, el me miro, mire a mi costado y me di cuenta porque se bajo, al lado nuestros estaban sus ''amigos'' jugando al basquet, yo solo lo mire decepcionada y seguí mi camino

.

.

.

Sábado a la noche, que es lo que hago normalmente? Quedarme en mi casa, en la computadora escuchando música, viendo series, leer o simplemente tirarme a hacer nada en mi cama, que es lo que voy a ser hoy?, voy a ir a una fiesta, ya que mi queridisimo primo- que se note mi sarcasmo- Toothless, aunque si lo pensamos a el si lo quiero es como el hermano que nunca tuve, al que no quiero mucho es a Patan, aunque en el ultimo tiempo se porto mejor conmigo, pero esperen en que estamos, ya lo se, ya lose, me voy por las ramas por cualquier cosa

AH ya me acuerdo les estaba contando que iba a ir a una fiesta, porque mi primo - el bueno- me lo pidio dulcemente y yo por ser una buena prima acepte

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

.

JAJAJAJAJ! Se lo creyeron? Toothless me obligo a ir, me digo que tenia que salir, hacer cosas mas productivas e intentar tener mas amigos, como si lo ultimo no lo hubiera intentando, pero bueno.

Me bañe y me cambie, me puse un top negro, un short dorado con lentejuela, unos accesorios y unos lindos zapatos

Esta ropa es de la novia de mi primo, si seria por mi me hubiera puesto un jean y una remera cualquiera y una chaqueta de cuero, pero no, tengo que ser buena prima y ponerme eso.

Aunque no me queda tan mal, me solté el pelo castaño-rojizo, si ese es mi color, el cabello me llegaba hasta un poco mas de los hombros, me maquille un poco los ojos, para que resalten mas mis ojos, que según muchas personas son muy lindos, es como un verde esmeralda, según otras personas, para mi es solo un verde ordinario. Me termine de arreglar, baje las escaleras y le avise a mi papa que ya estaba lista para que me lleve

.

.

.

Al llegar al lugar, después de despedirme de mi padre, empece a caminar el lugar era la casa de alguien era tipo una mansión, y sentía la mirada de todos en mi, yo solo caminaba tímidamente.

Enfrente mio, a unos pasos de distancia, estaba el grupito de idiotas, preguntándose entre ellos

\- que? la chica nerd- Vi como Ash se dio, vuelta ya que estaba de espaldas a mi, y me miro de arriba a bajo, como embelesado, con una sonrisa tan lindo, maldita sonrisa!. Uno de sus amigos lo empujo a donde estaba yo, dio un paso hacia adelante, y yo retrocedí, seguimos así, hasta que yo no me di cuenta que atrás mio había una pileta, estaba a punto de caerme pero Ash me agarro de la muñeca

\- suéltala! Suéltala!- decían todo para que cayera a la pileta, y veía como el se disputaba en la mente si hacerlo o no. Y yo tenia la solución, me solté, y obviamente caí a la piscina.  
Empece a mover las manos y a patalear como si me estuviera ahogando, hasta que sentí que alguien se había tirado a la pileta, objetivo cumplido, me pare, que no era honda, y lo vi, vi Ash, vi al hombre que me trae loca, que a veces lo conozco y otras lo desconozco, le sonreí triunfadora cuando saco la cabeza del agua, todos sus compañeros y/o amigos, se rieron, el ve sonrió y yo le tire agua y el ve la devolvió  
.

.  
.

De nuevo lunes, de nuevo a empezar la semana, maldita escuela, la odio, pero es necesario, si quieres ser alguien en la vida, terminar la secundaria, y después tener un titulo, o a lo mejor puedo ser cartonera...Antes de ser eso, mis padres, en especial mi padre me mata. En que estamos?, le dije que era muy despistada, creo que si, bueno, me cambie, desayune, me cepille los dientes y salí para el infierno (escuela). Caminaba por el pasillo, en el que se encontraba la pancarta escolar, con mucho anuncios o otras cosas, pero había algo que me llamo la atención una foto mía, y en el costado de la misma el triangulo con las palabras ''3er advertencia'', hice un paso hacia adelante para sacar la foto, pero de repente, apareció una mano tapando el triangulo, al ver esa mano reconocí un anillo y el reloj, la mano despacio fue saliendo del triangulo dejando en vez de ''3er advertencia'',''amor advertencia'', se me escapo una sonrisa, y despacio me di la vuelta, para toparme con unos ojos celestes que le hacen competencia al mar mas claro

-Ash- susurre

\- Hally- dijo mientras escondía un mecho detrás de mi oreja- perdóname- susurro cerca de mis labios

\- no hay nada que perdonar- le hable de la misma manera

\- desde los 13 años estoy perdidamente enamorado de vos- sentí como mi corazón se derretía con cada palabra- me pareces la mujer mas bella tanto físicamente, como interiormente, pero nunca te dije nada por miedo al que dirán- me agarro de la cintura- pero ahora no me importa nada, ya que si son amigos de verdad se quedaran conmigo, sino mejor perderlos que encontrarlo, dime-

\- si?-

\- dime que también te gusto, dime que me quieres, y hago lo que tengo ganas de hacer desde hace 3 años-  
\- enserio hace falta que te lo diga -

\- dime Hally lo necesito escuchar de tu boca-  
\- mi nombre saliendo de tu boca es algo mágico-

\- enserio Hally- dijo mientras me atraía mas a su cuerpo, y me estampo contra la pared- Hally-

\- me encantas, me fascinas, por favor besame-  
\- eso quería escuchar- dijo mientras me soltaba, y empezó a alegarse

\- eres un hijo...- no pude terminar la frase ya que el se dio la vuelta, me agarro de las mejilla y me beso

\- te odio- dijo entre besos

\- te lo merecías me tire a la piscina por vos-

-ohh...probrecito, que tengo que hacer para que me perdones- el solo me sonrió, me agarro de la cintura, me estampo contra la pared y me volvió a besar

.

.

Ahora volvemos a la actualidad, 12 años después de ese beso, tenemos 28 años, yo seguía estudiando diseño gráfico y trabajo en la empresa de mi padre, y Ash se volvió un famoso deportista (que raro), que se note mi sarcasmo, el siempre, SIEMPRE, fue bueno en deporte y mas en el futbol, a comparación de mi, que soy un asco, en todo ese tipo de cosas. Nos casamos a la edad de 22, cuando el estaba en su mejor momento, me acuerdo el día que me pidió casamiento, su equipo había ganada la copa, y el se acerco a mi, enfrente de todo el mundo, se arrodillo me agarro la mano y ...  
\- amor estas bien?- Ash me saco de mis pensamiento- que?...si, solo pensaba- le dije, me dio un dulce beso, y después beso mi vientre

\- en que?-  
\- en cosas, y ustedes como la pasaron?-  
\- gane 2 a 0- dijo mi hijo de seis años

\- muy bien, pero mi niño usted no me saludo- el se me acerco, lo alce, y me dio un beso en la mejilla- que te paso en la rodilla?- le pregunte ya que tenia un raspón

\- solo me caí- me dijo como si nada  
Lo senté en la mesa, y fui a buscar el botiquín, le puse un liquido para que no se le infecte- no tiene porque jugar tan brusco-

\- Hally no seas exagerada, es solo un raspón-

\- papa tiene razón, mama-

\- Hipo tu solo cállate, y déjame la rodilla quieta, y Ash vete me distraes al niño-

\- no hay problema- dijo mientras mordía una manzana- eso iba hacer, ya que ahora empieza un partido de futbol- dijo mientras se dirigía al living  
\- papa! espérame yo también lo quiero ver- dijo mi hijo mientras se bajaba, y seguía a mi marido  
\- para Hipo!- no me escucho o solo me ignoro

Mejor sigo cocinando ya que cuando ven un partido no me dan ni la hora, son hombres mi niña- puse mis manos en mi vientre- pero son los mejores.  
.

.

.

Estaba cortando unas papa, cuando sentí unos brazos fuertes abrazándome por la espalda y poniendo las manos en mi vientre- como esta la reina y la princesa-

\- bien, y los hombre como están? Como va el partido? ya termino?-  
\- no esta en el entre tiempo- dijo mientras me soltaba, y abría un mueble y sacaba unos manís

\- ah y entonces apareció el ratón solo a buscar comida-

\- Hally Haddock Hofferson, enserio estas preguntando eso? Si me conoces-

Yo solo me reí- la verdad es que no se porque pregunte- dije mientras tiraba las papas cortadas a una hoya con agua en el fuego  
\- papa ya va a comenzar el partido- grito Hipo desde el living

\- ya voy hijo!- le grito y después me vio- mañana a las 6 es la cita con el medico?-

\- si, a esa hora, mañana sabremos el sexo-  
\- pero eso ya lo sabemos- me respondió Ash, se me acerco y me agarro de la cintura- va a ser una nena tan linda como la madre, y ya tengo el nombre perfecto-

\- cual?-

\- Astrid Hofferson-

Fin


End file.
